


Getting Even

by DovahKendov (CherryPools)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPools/pseuds/DovahKendov
Summary: Nat's first night trying to make some caps in Goodneighbor didn't go as well as she planned. When she heads to The Third Rail to try again, she finds herself a new challenge: MacCready.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Getting Even

Nat’s first full night in Goodneighbor was particularly uneventful. She had sold a handful of chems, but it wasn’t as much as she was expecting. It didn’t help that Mayor Hancock had stopped by her hotel room that night, the both of them indulging in a variety of chems for a few hours. She was getting tired, so he left her to rest, but when she got into bed, all she could do was toss and turn.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she threw the blanket off of her and got dressed. She grabbed her bag and shoved her hand in, pulling out a smaller pouch full of caps. Tucking it into her pocket, she grabbed her jacket, a decent size bag of chems to sell, and headed out the door.

* * *

The Third Rail was surprisingly busy, the hum of drifters and people of the settlement chatting louder than the music playing. She took a seat at the bar, beckoning the Mr. Handy working over. She ordered herself a whiskey, then took a look over her shoulder towards the right. 

She noticed a room, a soft red glow coming through the small hallway, and the tattered sign above the door indicating it was some sort of VIP section. If anyone was going to clear her supply of chems, they would be in there. Her eyes darted around the area heading towards the door. It was late, but there were enough people in The Third Rail to notice if she slipped into the elusive section without being granted access. 

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, looking to the other side of the room, and made eye contact with Magnolia. She looked sultry on stage, her red dress shimmering in the light, one eyebrow cocked as they looked at each other. Nat felt heat rising to her cheeks, as if the singer knew she was about to be up to no good. She moved her gaze back to the drink in front of her, and she slammed the rest of the liquid down. 

Magnolia began to speak, and the attention of everyone in the bar turned towards her. Nat watched as people began to move closer to the stage, creating a perfect opportunity for her to make her way into the VIP section without anyone noticing. She hopped off her seat, which was quickly taken by someone wanting to be closer to the stage, and she made her way over to the VIP hallway. She shut the door behind her slowly, the sound of Magnolia fading as she ventured farther into the red glow. 

To her surprise, there wasn’t any sound of people talking in the lounge. As she got closer, she made out the faint hum of a radio, but couldn’t pinpoint any song in particular. She peeked around the corner, her eyes narrowing in on a single person in the room. He stood at a table, pouring liquor into a cup, his back turned towards her. Her brows furrowed together, becoming intrigued as to why there was one solitary person drinking in the seemingly prestigious area of the bar. The man turned slightly, his profile illuminated by the red light, and she bit her lip.

 _He doesn’t look like the chem type,_ she thought, _but he might be a good time._

Nat straightened herself out, tucking a stray strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. She walked into the middle of the room, and the man turned to face her, drink in hand. Confusion spread across his features.

“You look like you need some company,” she cooed, gesturing towards the liquor bottle on the table. “Whiskey is surprisingly more enjoyed with others.” 

She watched as one of his brows shot up, and he let out a small chuckle. “Look, if you’re looking for a friend, you’ve got the wrong guy.”

“Are you usually this frosty with strangers?” she teased.

He shrugged, then sat down on the red couch next to them. “I’m just here waiting for work. If you want to drink, help yourself.”

Nat looked at the man, then at the bottle of whiskey on the table. She picked up the bottle and the empty glass next to it, and poured out some of the liquor. Setting the bottle back down, she sat down next to him and turned her body towards him, her free arm coming to rest on the back of the couch. 

“So, you’re a merc, huh?” she said, giving him a once over. His clothes were stained, slightly tattered, but he was just her cup of tea. 

“Yep,” he replied simply, taking a sip of his drink. He didn’t look at her.

“I can respect that,” she nodded, and let out a breathy sigh. He would be hard to seduce, but luckily, she liked a challenge. “You must be talented if you’re waiting for work to come to you.” 

The man’s gaze snapped over to her, his expression a mixture of shock and confusion. “You new here or something?” 

She rolled her eyes. She had been in Goodneighbor once or twice, but only for quick chem drop offs. “Let me guess, you’re some big hot shot in this place that I should know about.”

He laughed at her response, and she could almost feel the tension dissolving between them. “You’re tellin’ me there’s actually someone out there that I haven’t been trash talked to? Maybe there is hope.”

Now it was her turn to be confused. “Okay. I’ll bite. Who are you?”

“Name’s MacCready. I’ve been looking for work but a couple of morons have been running around making sure I don’t. You can imagine my frustration.”

“Ah, so that’s why you’re all strung out. A merc with nothing to do. Tough gig.”

MacCready scoffed. “Tell me about it. Either way, I know you’re not here to make small talk. What’s your game?”

“No game,” she said innocently. “Like I said, you looked like you needed some company.”

He hummed in response, finishing off his drink. “Well, if you want to keep me company, you better keep up. Bottoms up.”

She stared at him, then smirked. With ease, she put the glass to her lips and drank the whiskey in one gulp. 

MacCready looked impressed. “That’s more like it. I’ll get more.”

She watched as he rose from the couch, his heavy boots on the floor echoing through the room as he retrieved the whiskey bottle and returned to the spot next to her. She held out her glass to him and he filled it, more than she had before, and he did the same with his own. 

“Cheers,” he said, holding his glass up. They clinked glasses, and he drank most of it in one go. 

* * *

They spent a little while longer chatting, drinking until the bottle was empty. They told jokes, sharing stories about people they both knew. It wasn’t what she approached him for, but it was better than tossing and turning in her bed alone all night. 

“You know, when I came in here, I didn’t think you’d be this fun,” she laughed, setting her empty glass down on the floor.

“I’m kind of glad you showed up. I was getting bored,” he replied, mimicking her actions. He leaned back against the couch, and he took his hat off, closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. His mouth parted slightly as he took a deep breath in. She couldn’t help but watch, biting her lip as she took in his rugged features, and she became fixated on his pronounced cupids bow. God, how badly she just wanted him to kiss her already. She had had enough of playing the seduction game, and there was no more whiskey to keep the conversation flowing.

“Hey,” he said, breaking her train of thought. “Something on my face?”

“No,” she cleared her throat, shaking her head. “You’re good.”

MacCready stared at her. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks. He cocked an eyebrow, prying his gaze away from hers, and she let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Since when was she nervous? She came in here until the premise of _seducing_ him, and it was evident he had her at his surrender; all it took was a little whiskey. 

When she said nothing again, MacCready side-eyed her. Suddenly, he took his hat and propped it on the top of her head. He laughed when her face flashed an expression of confusion. 

“You look… cute.” He grinned.

“Cute?” she scoffed, feigning disgust.

“Yeah. Cute. I like you with it on.” She could smell the alcohol on his breath when he quickly leaned in and whispered in her ear, “But I think I’d like you better with your clothes off.”

Her breath caught in her throat, taken aback by his comment, and MacCready pulled back slightly, their cheeks brushing up against each other. She turned her head, catching his lips. He leaned into the kiss, his facial hair prickling her skin, the taste of whiskey and cigarettes on his lips. MacCready’s kiss was hungry, as if it had been forever, and she felt his hand press against her cheek as he pulled her closer to him. 

Her fingers ran down his chest, sliding past his beltline and coming to rest on the bulge in his pants. She lightly ran her fingertips over the fabric, and he kissed her harder, his hips bucking towards her, as if he was begging for friction. She obliged, beginning to palm him through his pants, and he moaned against her lips. Suddenly, his hand found its way into her hair and he pulled down, exposing her neck to him. MacCready began to kiss her jawline, then made his way down to her throat. He pulled away from a moment to pull off his jacket and shirt, and she took the opportunity to slide into his lap, straddling his legs. MacCready began to kiss her again, his hands sliding around her waist and down to her ass. He pulled her closer, his bulge pressing against her, and she began to grind against him.

Quickly, she moved away from him, and she stood up from the couch, dropping to her knees in between his legs. MacCready watched her with eagerness, biting his lip as she quickly began to take off his belt. They worked together to slide his pants and boxers off, and she wasted no time wrapping her hands around his length. She spit on the head of his cock, her hands moving slowly up and down. She took him in her mouth, eliciting a moan from MacCready. 

“ _Fu_ \- Oh, _God_ ,” he moaned, his hand coming to grab her hair as she bobbed her head up and down. It wasn’t long before his grip tightened, and she felt his thighs beginning to tense up. She began to slow her pace, working his length with both her mouth and hands. 

MacCready pulled roughly on her hair, arching her neck and forcing her to look at him. Her hands remained on his cock, but he leaned down and kissed her, wasting no time pulling her back up into his lap to peel her jacket off. He began to press his lips against her jawline and throat, almost eliciting a moan from her. She shivered at his lips making contact with her skin, and he moved his hand away from her hair and pushed her back onto the couch. She watched as he moved his hands up her shirt, his palms sliding against her torso and coming to cup her breasts through her bra. 

“Off,” he instructed simply, and she rushed to pull the fabric over her head and threw the shirt to the floor. MacCready began to kiss down her stomach, his hands working to undo her pants, and he hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them off expertly, her panties going with them. He made eye contact with her as he pressed a finger against her entrance, a smirk appearing on his lips as he felt how wet she was. Her mouth dropped open slightly as he slid two fingers into her, his thumb reaching to rub against her clit. A moan escaped her lips, and she already felt her thighs begin to tremble from his touch. He broke eye contact, his free hand grabbing his cock as he moved closer and lined himself up with her entrance. There was a split second in between his fingers being inside her, and his cock sliding into her with ease.

“ _Fuck,”_ MacCready moaned as he leaned forward, filling her with his whole length. He began to thrust slowly, his breathing already ragged, and her hands came to hold onto his biceps. “You feel so good...”

She moaned as he fucked her, their hips moving in sync. Her nails dug into his skin as his cock hit the perfect spot, and she watched as sweat began to bead on his forehead. It wasn’t long before his pace became sloppy, a loud moan coming from MacCready as his cock twitched inside her, seconds before he pulled out and came onto her stomach. He caught his breath, then moved his head down between her thighs and began to kiss her pelvis. 

“You don’t have to,” she reassured him, but he looked up at her and smirked. 

“You’ll learn that I like things to be even,” MacCready cooed, kissing her thighs. “And you’re already one up on me.”

She gasped as his tongue made contact with her skin, sensitive from arousal. His hands came around her thighs, holding them apart as he began to work on her clit with his tongue, and her back arched. MacCready slipped two fingers in her, curling them and hitting her g-spot. She slid a hand into his hair, pulling on it as he fucked her with his fingers, his tongue working in sync to build up her climax.

Her thighs began to tremble, and she felt her core tighten, unable to hold in her moans as he worked her to orgasm. Her thighs came together around his head, and she felt his hot breath on her skin as he continued to work his fingers inside of her until she came down from her high. 

When she caught her breath, she looked down at MacCready. His cheeks were flushed red, and she was sure hers were too. He smiled at her, and scooped up his shirt off the floor and wiped her clean with it. 

They took their time getting dressed, and they collapsed on the couch next to each other, exhaustion taking over. They said nothing, and she turned her head to look at him.

“Even?” he asked, grinning. 

Something told her this wouldn’t be the last time they did this.

“Even.”


End file.
